Silence is the Best Answer
by freakyFangirl13
Summary: Lucy is a mob boss. Natsu wishes to escape the country. She will help him if he steals back her famous book. But is there more then she is letting on? Of course, she is a mob boss! Oneshot but long


**A/N Guess who? I hope it is me otherwise this would be awkward... Anywho this has been on my mind for like three days and I had to write it. I know it sucks. I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**  
><strong>I would like to thank a guest reviewer for telling me this story's format was off.<strong>

In the country Fiore there were many people. Yet in Magnolia someone could really find new , laywers, goverment officials, you name it. The undergrounds of Magnolia were a different thing however. Being passed down from many generations was the mob that controlled everything in Fiore. If a candidate loses an election chances are the mob boss didn't like you.  
>Who is this mob?<br>Why it is the one name all know. Cursed by cops, praised by admirers, and hated by their enemies. The Heartphillia Mob.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu had been running. He just pick-pocketed the wrong man. It turns out the 'random target' was the head detective of Magnolia and if he got Natsu's fingerprints it was all over. They would connect him to the disappearance of the prized piece of Picasso at a art gallery, the sudden rise in pick-pocketing, and how under 'mysterious circumstances' the mayor's car was found in the community swimming pool. He cursed as his wig came off for a few seconds giving the detective plenty of time to see his salmon colored hair. As Natsu turned a corner and hid in a garbage can he sighed.  
>"Already done here?" Natsu muttered before going to his leader.<br>Black Steel Gajeel.  
>When he found the proper alley way and knocked out the code he waited. Gajeel opened the door annoyed before pulling in Natsu.<br>"Salamander! Do you know who you tried to steal from? The head detective! Did you forget last week. You barely got away from the gallery in time before they found out the painting was stolen!" Gajeel whisper shouted as he dragged an annoyed Natsu to his office.  
>"Man Gajeel chill. I got away didn't I?" Natsu grumbled.<br>"Maybe you did but they got your description! Don't you look at the signs." Gajeel exclaimed before tossing down a photo. On it was a sign that had his height, hair color, and eye color on it as well as a poorly drawn picture.  
>"Well I guess it's time to move countries. Thanks for your help." Natsu sighed before walking to the exit.<br>"Not so fast. How are you going to get out? Face it this description looks like you with or without that wig that the detective has already seen. Luckily I have some important contacts. Go to Strawberry Street and on the left take the first side alley. Feel across the right wall and you will find a hidden door. Do the knock code you do on my door before saying 'Phantom Lord sent a Fairy'. Okay?" Gajeel explained quickly while giving Natsu a small bag.  
>"Alright boss! See you in Italy sometime. Maybe Australia. Who knows!" Natsu threw over his shoulder as he strutted over to Strawberry Street.<br>"Maybe the Heartphillia Mob can knock some sense in to him." Gajeel said tiredly before going back to his papers.  
>Natsu wandered to the alley Gajeel told him about before knocking.<br>"Phantom Lord sent a Fairy." Natsu spoke clearly. 'Just where did Gajeel get these lines from anyway?' Natsu wondered. Suddenly the door swung open a crack and a lady with long blue hair looked at him before sighing and pulling him in. Her skirt looked like the scales of a mermaid and she had a ocean blue shirt on. As they walled down a hall Natsu couldn't help but be impressed. The musky corridors were covered in portraits and painted red. The dusty wooden floors didn't make a single noise and looked like they never had. As he passed a room he looked inside to see an orange haired man dressed in a tux sitting next to a girl with straight pink hair and a white dress. The next room had a black haired man with a quiver on his back who seemed to be half heartedly listening to a bulky man with pale skin and cow like eyes. A giant drawing room was next and the first thing Natsu saw were twins. One had on a knee length blue dress and the other was wearing a black suit with a blue dress shirt. They moved in sync and next he saw a girl with choppy hot pink hair wearing a apron as well as a white shirt with jeans. A man with dreads along with a blue open buttoned shirt was talking to a man in a red shirt and cargo shorts with his hair black hair cut in rows. Next to them was a man in a suit and dark tined glasses. His white hair was combed back. Finally they reached a room at the end of the hall. The blue haired girl just opened it and inside was a giant mahogany desk that had a blonde haired girl sitting behind it. The bluenette excused herself as Natsu looked at the girl. She seemed younger than him and wondered what Gajeel was playing at.  
>"You must be the one Gajeel sent. Of course when I worked with him he preferred Black Steel. What do you need me for?" The girl asked amused.<br>"Who are you?" Natsu asked confused. At this the girl laughed.  
>"My, my. You must be either very trusting of Gajeel or very stupid to not check who you are visiting. Though my name is Lucy. Lucy Heartphillia of the Heartphillia mob!" Lucy answered brightly but the instant he laughed her eyes narrowed.<br>"Who is the mob boss? Your daddy?" Natsu said between peals of laughter. He stopped as soon as he felt the cool metal of a gun touch his temple.  
>"I am the mob boss. Now tell me what you need or leave." Lucy demanded, all traces of humor gone from her face as she held the gun calmly. Natsu gulped before he spoke. Lucy seemed to think he had learned his lesson and turned back to her desk.<br>"I need help getting out of the country." Natsu said. Lucy seemed to be in thought.  
>"I can get you out of here in ten minutes. Of course this comes with a price." Lucy told Natsu while throwing him a smile that sent shivers up his spine.<br>"What price?" Natsu asked hesitantly.  
>"Chill it isn't that big. One of the books in my London home have gone missing. I need you to find it." Lucy explained.<br>"Why is it so important?" Natsu questioned.  
>"There is only one copy of that book and I used to have it. The first page bears my family crest. Normally I wouldn't care but stealing anything with a crest between mobs is a deceleration of war. I simply need the book and who stole it so I know who to wage war against. I would do it myself but they will be looking for me. They won't know you. Now you have one minute to decide whether to help me. That plane is leaving with or without you so think wisely." Lucy explained cooly. Natsu sighed. Mob wars were a big deal and he was the messenger. It would be a miracle if he survived. The choice was obvious.<br>"I'm in." He spoke firmly while looking Lucy in the eyes.  
>"Perfect. Get your things and I will get my crew. Don't think you are the only one with a mission." Lucy stated before walking down the hall with a cellphone in her hand and determination in her eyes. After he grabbed the bag Gajeel packed Natsu followed her and was amazed as they turned down a complex series of tunnels though Lucy never seemed lost. Finally she opened a door and the sunlight blinded him compared to the dim tunnels. She motioned with her hand for him to follow her and he did so obediently. They boarded the plane and he saw the people from earlier there.<br>"This is my crew. You have Leo" Lucy started as she pointed to the ginger haired man.  
>"Aries" She then pointed at the girl who has the light pink hair.<br>"Aquarius and her boyfriend Scorpio" Lucy said as she moved her hand in the direction of the bluenette with the man who had the red shirt on.  
>"Taurus" Lucy pinched her nose as she pointed at the hulking man with cow eyes.<br>"Sagittarius" She then pointed at the tall man with the quiver on his back.  
>"Gemi and Mini though they prefer Gemini" She explained while looking at the twins.<br>"After them you have Virgo." Lucy said looking at the girl with the apron on.  
>"Next is Capricorn." She said while pointing to the white haired man.<br>"Finally you have Cancer. Together we are the Zodiacs!" Lucy finished with a flourish of her hand to Cancer.  
>"Aren't there twelve Zodiacs?" Natsu questioned. Lucy waved him off.<br>"Wow you are smarter than I thought! Yeah but Pisces is retired and Libra prefers Europe! We will see her soon." Lucy explained while she nodded at Capricorn. He caught her gaze before swiftly standing and heading to the pilot compartment.  
>"Can he fly?" Natsu asked.<br>"Yup he used to be one of the best!" Lucy chirped before sitting down.  
>"Are they actually named after the Zodiacs?" Natsu questioned.<br>"Gah last question! Anyway no but some of them don't trust that well so they won't tell you their real names. Others like Leo however..." Lucy trailed off as said person came up to them.  
>"Hey Lucy what's the new comers name?" Leo asked.<br>"This is Natsu. Now let's plan!" Lucy declared but Natsu stopped her.  
>"Why did they get their names?" He asked. Lucy just smirked.<br>"You'll see." She told him before going through a lockable cabin door along with the Zodiacs. She popped her head back in a few seconds later.  
>"You coming?" Lucy asked cheekily. As he jumped up and followed them he couldn't help but grin. After planning for three hours Natsu was fried.<br>"So that's it! Virgo, Leo, and Aries go to the house in Paris. You know what to get. Scorpio and Aquarius go to pick up my clients in America. Cancer can get the 'Shining Star' from Asia. Gemi and Mini check out my contacts in Australia while Capricorn pilots all of us around. Virgo and Taurus can work on getting the 'Bloody Icicle' to come." Lucy finished. She looked out the window as she felt turbulence.  
>"First stop! London. Good luck rookie and don't let me down." Lucy said sternly before he nodded and she let him off.<br>"My house is the biggest one on 64th Street. You can't miss it!" Lucy chirped before stepping back in the plane as they began to fly away again.  
>"Let's find this book." Natsu grumbled before heading to her house. As he grabbed the key she gave him he opened it to see a spotless mansion. While he set his stuff down he remembered what she told him.<p>

Flashback  
>'There are many mobs and all know I exist but only ten come in contact with me. Four of them are leaded by my own people so they wouldn't do that considering what happened to the last one who crossed me. Two of them are weak and couldn't steal that book if they tried. Three of them are light mobs. Their names are Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and Quatro Cerberus. Though they are technically mobs they tend to just help people get items back for finders fees. The final one is a terribly nasty mob. Twilight Ogre. I believe they are the ones behind is. Luckily they are having a ball tonight to celebrate defeating their biggest enemy. Put on the suit I have packed for you and infiltrate the event. It should be at their headquarters so go to the second story library and find the book. It is golden and called Belong Method. If you need to confirm if it is the book then open it to the first page and you should a key printed on it. That is part of my crest. Using the phone I gave you call the only number on it and you shall reach me. After contacting me take the book and go back to my mansion. I will be waiting there for you.'<br>Flashback end

Sighing he put on the tux. He knew this was going to be a long night. Upon arriving at the event Natsu noticed how there was only one entrance and exit which was were he just came in. Some people looked at him confused but with a laid back grin from him they were at ease again. Music came on as Natsu slithered over to the stairs. He quickly climbed them before searching for a library. Finding one he began to gape. The walls were floor to ceiling bookshelves and there were more books in the middle. The moonlight glowed on the books as Natsu looked for one that was golden and finally found it. The only problem was that it was on the very top shelf of the tallest bookshelf.  
>"I thought my acrobatic days were behind me after Germany." Natsu muttered as he checked the door. Satisfied he didn't see anyone Natsu got a running start before flipping up and springing ti the shelf using the table as a boost. He clung to the shelf before swiftly grabbing the book. Checking the title he was relieved it was called Belong Method. As he fell to the ground without a sound he put the book in his suit jacket while blending back in downstairs. Walking leisurely toward the door he was blasted by the cold air of London. He grabbed his cell phone and called the only number.<br>"So you got my book back?" Lucy's voice came on immediately.  
>"Yup it was right where you said it would be." He replied still walking to the house.<br>"Those idiots. I have many more people and resources than them." Lucy muttered.  
>"Don't you only have the Zodiacs? When I was there they had many people. Over 100." Natsu asked confused. Lucy seemed to dodge his question as she continued to speak.<br>"Go back to my house everyone will meet you there." Lucy said ending the conversation abruptly as she hung up. Natsu just sighed before jogging to the place. Once he arrived he was shocked to see Lucy sitting on the couch in the entry way with all the Zodiacs as well as a girl with a mask. Lucy herself was cleaning her guns. Behind them sat a red haired girl polishing a sword and a black haired shirtless male sharpening a wicked looking dagger with a curved hook. Next to them was a smaller bluenette girl reloading her pistol and checking her smoke bomb belt. Directly behind the shirtless man was another bluenette holding a spear that she seemed to be examining. Three white haired people were sprawled out on chairs. The smallest had a katana strapped to her back covered in a sheathing that had animals carved on it. The eldest seemed to be getting a feel for her throwing knives and the male out of them was wrapping his hands.  
>"Hi Natsu! Here is Libra, she is the one with the mask, the eleventh Zodiac! We also have Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Lisanna, Mira, and Elfman. We have more people coming soon but America is pretty far away. 'Bloody Icicle' is what Gray and Erza prefer though. Juvia and Wendy are from my Australia branch. The Strauss Family is from Paris. Tommorrow my final clients shall come." Lucy explained before deeming her gun clean and pulling out a dagger that had a jagged edge.<br>"We attack Twilight Ogre tommorrow." Lucy told everyone. After they left to find a room in her mansion Natsu turned to her.  
>"Who is the Shining Star?" Natsu questioned.<br>"Not who. What. Do you have my book?" Lucy asked holding out her small hand to grab it. He handed it over and she was fuming after looking through the pages.  
>"The Shining Star is coming out early." Lucy suddenly said before stomping over to a case. After opening it inside there was a gold gun with bullets that seemed to be blades for they were so sharp.<br>"What did they do?" Natsu asked.  
>"What did they do? Oh I will tell you what they did! They wrote in my book! THEY WROTE IN MY BOOK!" Lucy screamed before gaining her calm again.<br>"I still don't get it! What did they write?" Natsu questioned Lucy.  
>"See for yourself." Lucy sighed as she opened the book to the second page. On it printed in messy scrawl was a single sentence.<br>The golden mob will fade.  
>"There is no use trying to do anything tonight. Go find a bedroom. I have some calls to make." Lucy told Natsu tiredly and finally he could see it. The small wrinkles in her face and the exhausted look she seemed to wear when she wasn't smirking. This mob had stolen her childhood.<br>"How old are you?" Natsu quietly asked her.  
>"Where did that come from? I am 16. Shocked? Probably. I know that you are 20." Lucy smirked and the wrinkles were gone.<br>"What else do you know about me?" Natsu demanded. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him.  
>"I know all I need to know. Your adopted father abandoned you at age 7. After ending up on the streets for 6 years improving your stealing skills you tried to steal from a powerful man. Black Steel Gajeel. He was furious until you got five wallets in a minute. Finding you as a valuable asset he took you with him across the world, trying to help you improve your skills. Finally when you were 20 you went to Magnolia with him. There he supported you from a distance. Why do you think there were no security guards in that art gallery? He got rid of them for you. He always made sure that you could do whatever you wanted to until you went out when he said not to. You went out to get the detective's wallet. That is why you are here and now you must stay until I can arrange transportation. Are we done yet? Go to sleep Salamander." Lucy finished harshly. Natsu walked away wondering what happened and saw how she hesitated before ending the conversation. Reaching a room Natsu fell on the bed tired.<br>"What else does she know about me?" He muttered as his eyelids closed.  
>"WAKE UP!" Lucy shouted in Natsu's ear. He jumped up shocked.<br>"My final contacts are here. Come downstairs." Lucy spoke sharply before turning on her heels and going back down. Once he got downstairs he was shocked. Everyone was wearing all black and had a golden piece of cloth on them somewhere. In the middle of the bodies was Lucy. Instead of a simple gold cloth she was wearing a golden skin tight suit with two guns strapped to her side, one of them being the Shining Star. Next to them was a belt that had a whip along with the dagger he saw earlier. She was talking to two men. One of them had light blonde hair and seemed to be teasing her before she punched him. The other was staring at the scene like it was normal and had a passive face.  
>"Natsu! Finally. This is Sting and Rogue, two comrades from America! Also somewhere around here is Gildarts and Laxus. They are from America as well." Lucy told him before shoving a bag at him and pointing to a restroom.<br>"Go change. We leave in five." Lucy explained before calling everyone together. Coming out of the bathroom in all black he saw everyone in small groups. This time Lucy was next to the Zodiacs and talking to three people. One looked like Gajeel but older and stronger. The next looked like the girl Wendy from earlier except for more graceful. At the final one he gasped. He looked just like his foster father. His pink hair caught the light along with his silver lighter he kept flicking on and off.  
>"Let us attack them now that the three Dragons have come." Lucy spoke smiling as she loaded her guns.<br>"Who?" Natsu thought aloud. Leo turned to him before grinning.  
>"Oh those are Lucy's elusive contacts. They travel the world and report about all of Lucy's operations. They used to work for her mom and now Lucy is in charge of them. They taught her everything she knows. The lady is Grandine, the pierced dude is Metalicanna, and the pyro is Igneel." Leo explained with a easy going smile.<br>"What happened to Lucy's mom and why does she love this book so much?" Natsu questioned.  
>"Her mom died when she was small and the book was the last present her-" Leo was cut off by Lucy.<br>"Is there a problem?" Lucy asked innocently. Leo backed away scared while vigorously shaking his head.  
>"Nope." Leo said before running back to Aries who laughed before slinging her arm around his neck. Lucy just sighed.<br>"Your plane will be here in a hour. Want to watch us beat some people up first?" Lucy asked with a grin. Natsu grinned in return.  
>"Of course."<br>"Follow my lead." Lucy told him as they arrived. She strode forward before anyone else. Her confident strut made the Zodiacs smile when she swung open the double doors leading up to Twilight Ogre's mob house.  
>"Perfect you are all here! Now let me begin. I hope you know who you are dealing with. I am giving you three seconds to rethink what you wrote in my book and apologize. If you decline my offer then I will have my people wipe you out in seconds and use this house for my newest mob house." Lucy announced clearly before holding up three fingers.<br>Then one went down.  
>Another.<br>Finally all she had up was a clenched fist.  
>"Now." She simply said as her entire crew entered. Lucy began to shoot people with the Shining Star. She was stationed next to Natsu and was also watching the Zodiacs. Seeing a person get too close to Aries she shot them in the head. Aries nodded at her before grabbing a knife and stabbing a man next to Leo.<br>"Aries. The ram that is gentle but will attack. Specialty in knives." Lucy told him before reloading and killing two people with one bullet. Lucy's head swerved to look at Gemi and Mini. They were blending in with the enemies and quickly slitting their throats.  
>"Gemi and Mini. The effortless shape shifters." Lucy muttered as she grabbed her second gun and began firing both at the same time. Natsu saw Leo punch someone across the room before ordering Sagittarius to shoot at someone else with his arrows.<br>"Leo. The lion leader. Sagittarius. The precise archer." Lucy whispered as she put the guns back in their holsters before jumping up with her whip.  
>"See ya later. Gotta go help the Dragons." Lucy told him with a feral grin that scared him. She did a flip before landing next to Igneel. He chuckled at her as he began to light people on fire while shooting a gun. She wrapped the whip around someone before shouting.<br>"OI! WATCH THIS!" Lucy screamed as she pushed a button before fire began to appear on the whip and crawl until it reached the person. Lucy cackled while she hit the button again and the flames withdrew. Next she went to the dagger and started slashing all enemies. Less then a minute later all the enemies were dead. Lucy chuckled darkly as she went to the dead leader. Using her dagger she drew the key from her crest on his chest.  
>"Well they are done. I got quite annoyed at them anyway." Lucy absentmindedly said. Everyone else just laughed. Except for Natsu.<br>"What was that!? Who is Igneel and why does he look like my foster father?" Natsu demanded as he strode towards Lucy. She glared at him menacingly before pointing everyone to the doors. They walked back to her house and Lucy looked at Natsu.  
>"He looks so much like your foster father because he is. You, Wendy, and Gajeel were raised by the three dragons. They got called away seven years ago when my mom died to show their loyalty to the new mob boss. My dad was killed later that year because a competing mob thought he was weak and he was. I ascended to mob boss as the heir and began to meet the Zodiacs. After being satisfied with my crew I began to take jobs. Before my parents died they told me the mob's true name. Long ago we were the only mob, the Golden Mob. Our official name was one that was full of adventure and mystery. Over the years many became lazy and began to call it the Heartphillia mob but I kept my contacts up to date. I have the largest and strongest mob." Lucy told him coldly.<br>"What was the mob's original name?" Natsu asked.  
>"My great great grandmother, Mavis Vermillion, came up with it. Fairy Tail. Now go pack because your plane will be here in mere minutes. Never talk about anything you have learned here with anyone else." Lucy told him. Natsu weakly nodded before packing and waiting for the plane. After five minutes a plane came and he began to board before looking at Lucy.<br>"You still didn't tell me anything about the Zodiacs and didn't answer many of my questions." Natsu pointed out. Lucy just laughed.  
>"Sometimes silence is the best answer."<p>

**A/N The end! Yes it was crappy and I ended weirdly but who cares? It is Saturday! Woohoo weekend. Why is it called weekend when there are more days afterwards? In case you cant tell I am writing this at like 2:00am. If you want to hear more weird things and some advice stay tuned! If not you can calmly leave. Don't worry I won't judge.**  
><strong>So let us begin with some advice! If you need to heat up pasta make a small hole in the middle and heat it up in a microwave. Also butter it before hand if you like that! It works for me!<strong>  
><strong>Now what if we are fictional characters in a book that OUR favorite characters read. Woah.<strong>  
><strong>I have never seen my face only reflections, pictures, and videos of my face. Woah this is uncomfortable you guys.<strong>  
><strong>I hope I didn't scare you guys!<strong>

**Love ya bunches,**  
><strong>Freakyfangirl13<strong>


End file.
